<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Now She’s Here by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846540">And Now She’s Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Sasha is 3, This title kinda sucks :/, Yunan is a good mom, for Grime and Yunan at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a family consists of a former newt general, a toad captain, and his human daughter.</p><p>(An AU where toad tower was destroyed 10 years earlier)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grime &amp; Yunan, Sasha Waybright &amp; Yunan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Now She’s Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another day, another fluff fic :)</p><p>I just had to do this one after watching Toadcatcher once again :D</p><p>Before we start, I’ve seen a few theories that Yunan is Sprig and Polly’s mother, which is most likely gonna be the case (genes and all), so in the case of this AU, both Sprig and Polly don’t and won’t exist.</p><p>Enjoy!🐸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you have a daughter?” Yunan asks as she looks at the 3 year old human girl, who stares back at the newt with big eyes.</p><p>“You can say that...” Grime answers. “I took her in after I found her near toad tower.” The toad cringes at the mention of toad tower, remembering how it got destroyed.</p><p>It has been around 6 months since the distraction of toad tower by the rising frog rebellion. All the toad soldiers (except Braddock and Percy) left their captain and went their own ways. </p><p>Since the destruction of the tower, Grime began to live in a barn where he continued raising Sasha there. Unfortunately, one month after that, Yunan got on their tales.</p><p>It was obvious on her newtopian armor that she wants the former toad captain dead, so Grime had to let his guard up. But given the female newt’s ego, it was pretty easy to get rid of her, sometimes with a bit of luck.</p><p>But Yunan didn’t give up, and tried again and again and again to kill the toad captain.</p><p>This continued for almost 3 months.</p><p>Already by the first month, it had become a routine for both newt and toad. And so they would develop a “arch enemy” type of relationship. </p><p>But that got quickly destroyed by a accident, where the both of them got trapped in a cave for hours. Both being as stubborn as they where, refused to work together for a while, and so where stuck in there for a few hours. However, after a conversation or two, Yunan and Grime where finally able to work together and got out of the cave.</p><p>Ever since that day, Yunan questioned if she still wanted to kill the former toad captain. Sure, she still went after him, but she wasn’t going to actually kill him. It’s kinda like a friendly arch enemy type of thing, if that even exists.</p><p>After 2 months of this, Yunan thought its useless anyways, and gave up, but that doesn’t mean she stopped paying visits.</p><p>Grime would sometimes see her near the bar that’s close to the barn he lives in. But the newt seemed to be in her regular clothes, as if she had been fired from the army?</p><p>Turned out that was really the case. Yunan later told him that she had been dishonorably discharged out of the newtopian army by the king himself. And Yunan knew that it was because she kept disappointing him over and over and over again.</p><p>So having nowhere else to go, she went to the place she first met her former arch enemy.</p><p>And now they’re here.</p><p>Seeing how the 3 year old girl looks at her, Yunan decides it’s time for a certain glorious introduction. She turns her gaze to Grime, smirking as she is about to begin.</p><p>And seeing how Sasha looks at the pink newt, as well as seeing Yunan’s expression, Grime receives the message very well.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“I am former general Yunan!” She starts, focusing her attention on introducing herself to Sasha. “Scourge of the sand wars, defeater of Ragnar the Wretched, and the youngest newt to ever be appointed general of the great newtopian army!”</p><p>Grime can only listen as the newt ends her glorious introduction, clearly tired of hearing it again.</p><p>“Seriously? Again?” He asks when Yunan is done, setting aside the fact that Sash’s is just 3 years old and doesn’t understand anything of it. “Do you have to do this every single time?!”</p><p>Holy moly, he really has heard those titles for too long...</p><p>“Yes, repetition helps it stick.” Yunan answers, surprisingly not even bothered about it. “Besides, how is this little one suppose to know?”</p><p>Sasha looks at the newt with curious eyes, having just heard her proud titles. The toddler then reaches both arms out to the tall pink creature, obviously having taken a liking to her. “Up pwease.” Sasha asks nicely.</p><p>“But of cours!” Yunan beams, carefully picking the small human up. “And what’s your name?” The newt asks as she looks at the human.</p><p>“Sasha!” The 3 year old answers.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a beautiful name!” The newt beams. But she begins to question what species the girl is while looking at her.</p><p>Grime catches the former general’s look, and immediately gets what it is about.</p><p>“The species she is is still unknown.” Grime says, then shrugs, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“Then I shall give you your first title!” Yunan says excitedly to Grime’s disfortune. “I introduce you; Sasha, the first of her kind to ever step foot in the great land of Amphibia!”</p><p>“Yay!” Sasha cheers, clapping her hands when the former newt general finishes.</p><p>Grime can’t help but mentally facepalm as he witnesses it all, all though he finds the image of Yunan holding a happy Sasha in her arms quite cute.</p><p>But he’s just going to pray that Sasha doesn’t inherente such a massive ego like a curtain newt...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>